When Two World Meet
by TwiDash FTW .Harmony Dash
Summary: The mane six plus Spike go to New York and they are demigods! My Brother: WHAAAT! Anyway despite my brother's interrution I Would like you to know that this revolves around Rainbow Dash. I really want other ponies/people in this in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: To Another World

When Two Worlds Meet Chapter one: New World

Fluttershy's P.O.V

We were walking in the old sister castle in the middle of the Everfree Forest running for the library. "Pinkie! Why are we here?" I asked. "Oh! Well I found this book I couldn't read it and I thought maybe one of you guys could," The pink frizzy haired mare explained. "What did it look like?" Twilight asked eagerly. "Um . . . It was red and it had a triangle on the front," Pinkie Pie answered. Twilight muttered something I couldn't understand. "Why were you in here anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I was looking stuff up," Pinkie said. "That's so unlike you pinkie!" Spike said, Laughing. Pinkie glared at him with a smile making her look obviously angry with him, but it was scary. She looked forward again, bouncing. "Anywho! I was searching up the best balloons for a party," Pinkie continued. "Take a left!"

We took a left and there it was: A beautiful library. Loads of books were neatly stacked everywhere. Books on shelves but one book stood out it was red and it wasn't dusty and it was on a table. "Here it is!" Pinkie said going up to the Red undusty book. Twilight went up to the book and opened it. "I've studied it but i don't know what it says it's Ancient Greek," Twilight said. What she didn't even try to read it! I thought. "Um twilight you didn't even try to read it," I said. "That's because I know I can't read it," Twilight answered. "That's funny I looked at the cover but I got curious and I got you guys," Pinkie said. "So you didn't even read it, sugercube?" AppleJack asked. Pinkie shrugged and said, "It gave me the chills too."

"Who wants to try to read it?" Rarity asked. Silence. "I know how to settle this," Pinkie said. Oh no the '1 2 3 not it' thingy, I thought groaning at the thought. I had done that before and lost. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3," Pinkie said. "Not it!" Everypony yelled except for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow's P.O.V

"Fine I'll read it," I groaned. I went over and opened the book It had strange words, but I could read them. It said

"Read It if you dare

for this is a spell

That takes you far away

Low into a valley

were swords clash and shields shield

where twelve through 18 year olders thrive with no fear"

I finished. Then I noticed I read it aloud and I blushed. They were staring at me. "Uh I just read what it said," I said and then there was a glow behind me where the book lay. Then the light sucked everything into it books plants even tables. And us. Me first. I screamed. My friends grabbed hold of me, but the light was too strong and pulled us all in and everything went black.

Leo's P.O.V

I was walking by the sea looking for the nymphs. There was a light in the sky not the sun thought. It landed right outside the camp borders. Lucky me I was close so I ran to Thalia's tree and saw seven girls. They were asleep except for one girl. "Oh Hello what's your name?" I asked. "My name's Starland. Starland Sparkle What's your name?" The girl with dark blue hair said. She had a blue long sleeved dress that went to her knees. Her earrings were pink wands with blue sparkles coming out of it. Her shoes were high heel boots that were also knee - high "Leo Valdez is the name and making weapons is my game," I told the girl. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Starland said. "I'm sixteen," I answered. Oh this is the one maybe, I thought "Oh cool," Straland Sparkle said. "Cover your ears now."

"Why?" I asked. "You don't want to know," Starland said with wide eyes and shaking her head. "Okay," I responded. I put my hands on my ears. I only heard a muffle but birds were flying out of trees everywhere. It sounded like she said, "GIRLS WAKE UP!"

She nodded her head signaling for me to open my ears. "Girls this is Leo," Starland said. "Rainbow what did you do?" A dark blue haired girl with a pink streak through her hair shrieked. She was looking at a rainbow haired girl. The rainbow haired girl shrugged. "I just read the book like you told me," Rainbow haired girl snapped. "Sorry 'bout her i'm Twilight Sparkle," The girl with a pink streak through her dark blue hair said. She had a light blue shirt on with a pink neck bow. Her skirt was purple with a pink and light purple star. Her shoes were purple sneakers that were knee - high. "Leo. Leo Valdez. You're her sister?" I said nodding at her. Then I pointed at Starland shocked. "Yeah it's hard to believe. In fact when I met her it was hard to believe," Twilight said. "I'm Rainbow Dash Twilight you're the one who told me to read it well all of you did but really," The rainbow haired girl said. Nope! That's my future girlfriend, I thought. She had a red long sleeved shirt and short short blue jeans. Her knee - high tennis shoes were blue. She had a rainbow lightning bolt right under her right eye like a scar. "Wait! where's Spike?" Twilight asked, looking around franticlly. "He's over here on me sugercube," a blonde said. She had a button up T - shirt the top was green and the bottom was white. She had a blue jean skirt. She had a brown belt with an Apple on it. Her brown knee - high cowgirl boots had three apples on them. She also had a cowgirl hat on it was brown. She got up and was carrying a baby dragon he was purple. "Oh my is he hurt?" Twilight asked. "Nope. I think he got conked on the head by a book," the bloundie said in her country accent. Twilight picked him up and hugged him. "That's a dragon," I said, pointing at the dragon. "Yes I hatched him myself," Twilight said looking at me. "By the way Ah'm Apple Jack," The bloundie said, tilting her hat at me to say hello, hopefully. "Ew! Twilight dear do you a towel or rag I've got mud on my skirt," a girl with purple curled hair whined. She had a white half sleeved shirt, a purple skirt with three blue diamonds on it, a light blue bracelet on her right wrist, fake eyelashes, blue eye-shadow, and purple - sigh - knee - high boots. "I'll get it," I offered. "Rag."

Then I reached into my tool-belt and pulled out a clean pink rag and gave it to the purple haired girl who could obviously be an Aphrodite child. "Thank you," the girl thanked and grabbed it. "I am Rarity."

I then saw a girl in the back by a tree quivering. She had pink hair the right side hung over her right eye. Her shirt was white and she had a green jacket on too. Her skirt was light green with three pink butterflies on the right side of her skirt. She had knee - high shoes. Then she noticed me staring at her and she hid behind her pink hair. "I - i'm Flutt-," The girl whispered. "She's Fluttershy. She's really shy," Twilight explained. "That explains a lot," I said, sarcastically. "PARTY!" A pink frizzy haired girl yelled, throwing confetti into the air. She had a white shirt with a pink heart on it and a blue half sleeved jacket. Her skirt was blue with three balloons on it two of them were yellow and the middle one was blue. She had Knee - high boots they were pink and blue. "Now's not the time for a party Pinkie," Twilight said, rocking spike. "Oh no! Now i'm the new person!" This newly Pinkie bawled. "Wait! You just fell out of the sky!" I realized, pointing at the sky. "Yeah 'bout that," AppleJack said, frowning. "That always happens! But it usually happens on Tuesdays," Twilight said, putting a finger on her chin in thought. "Well yesterday was Tuesday and nothing happened I guess it was late," Rainbow Dash thought aloud. "Yes that would be the case," Rarity assured her friends. "Ohhh-kay," I said turning around. "You need to talk to Chiron."


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Things

Chapter 2: Weird Things

**I'm sorry if this seems out of order I didn't originally have chapters.**

Rainbow's p.o.v

"So it's a big two story house and it's blue?" I asked. "How'd you know that?" Leo asked. "It's right there," I said, pointing at the blue building. "Yes, Chiron lives there. He would like to know your presense," Leo said. "OK bye!" I said as I sped off with rainbow dust behind me. Then in a second I reached the blue house. I went inside. "Please sit," a gentle voice said. Then a saw the speaker. He had curly brown hair and a beard. His other half was horse. A white stallion body, but his upper half perfectley normal. I sat with disbelief. "Chiron I assume?" I asked the half human half stallion dude. "Yes. Do you know any of the gods?" He asked imedantley. "Yeah! Um . . . Juno, Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto," I answered, not knowing what happened. I don't study why do I know so much? I thought. Chiron looked puzzled. "What?"

"Um you said name some of the gods so I did," I said, nevously shrugging. "That's their names in Roman," Chiron said in awe. "Can you name them in greek?"

"Yeah! Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," I said, shrugging. "Can you speak both?" Chiron asked, still slightly in awe. "Um yes. If I want to I remembered when I was little I used to see a lot of Venti and that is what I called them until somebody else said they were anemoi thuelai I then relized I could speak both Greek and Roman," I said which was absoultly true. Just then her friends walked in and I suddenly stood up. "Uh nice to meet you since the Hermes table is full you'll sit with Jason at the Zues table. Uh for uh lunch," Chiron stumbled for words. "Uh you meet Jupiter," I corrected, shrugging. "Same god," he said, with a slight smile. "Uh OK," I replyed, shrugging. "Leo do you know where Jason is?" Chiron asked. "Yeah sure at his cabin," Leo suggested, shrugging. "Go and give them a tour then show them to Jason," Chiron instructed.

**Sorry it's so short.**


	3. Chapter 3: Weird intros

Chapter three: Weird Intros

Rainbow's P.O.V

Then we left the 'big house' and headed out to see the place. "First over there's Thalia's tree," Leo said. "It keeps our camps safe."

"Thalia's tree?" I asked, totally taken aback. "Long story," Leo said. "Moving on. Um that's the rock climbing wall."

It wasn't a normal climbing wall. It had lava coming out of it and it was really, really tall. "Now that's my kind of altitude and course!" I exclaimed, gawking at the action course. " We'll have a competition after dinner you can sign up if you wanna," Leo said. "There's the pavilion over there."

The pavilion was regular unless you count the scar in the middle. "Pluto's child," I muttered. "What?" Leo asked. "Hades's child did the crack thingy," I answered. "How can you tell?" Leo asked in awe. "Um . . . Pluto's child is the only one who can make a crack in the ground," I whispered lower then Fluttershy ever muttered. I was nervous to know so much. Somehow Fluttershy heard me. "She said Pluto's child is the only one who can make a crack in the ground," Fluttershy said surprisingly loud enough to hear. Everyone stared at her. "What that's what she said," Fluttershy said, shrugging. "But how'd you know that?" Leo asked. "I had a uh hunch," I said, smiling and shrugging. "Valdez!" A voice shouted. It sounded like an angry female pigeon, but it wasn't it was a girl she had a brown ponytail, an orange 'camp half - blood' tee shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her eyes said 'mess with me and i'll kill you literally'. "You gonna compete I need someone to smash!" The not very friendly girl yelled. From my calculations she should be the daughter of Mars. I want to act friendly and helpless to fool her, I thought. "Salutations daughter of Mars I am competing," I said to her nervously. "You're new you sure 'bout that and How'd you? Who is Mars?" The girl said uncertainly. "My mom always says if you never try you never learn and like i always say you have much competitive spirits for war and Mars is Ares your father duh. But I must say I am nervous," I answered the daughter of Mars. She stared at me in awe. "Um don't call me daughter of Mars or Ares call me Clarisse like that wimpy Percy Jackson," the newly named Clarisse said. "What did you say fat war pig! What did you say about my brother?" A girl asked as angry as Clarisse. Clarisse gulped. "Um wimpy Percy Jackson."

Then the ground rumbled and water came out everywhere and came to the girl she had hair like mine but it was black. She had sea - green eyes full of anger. She also had an orange camp tee - shirt. She had short - short shorts and her blue sneakers were a little torn. Judging by how the water obeyed her she was the daughter of Neptune. "Wait hold it daughter of Neptune," I said, as I said that I felt like throwing up because there was like this little sensation in my stomach and the water subsided. "There's no sense in fighting I know for a fact," I told the two. "Maybe you could uh say sorry to each other."

"Sorry," Clarisse said, clearly still holding a grudge. "I'm so sorry," Daughter of Neptune said politely. Then a girl with braided blonde hair came up after the daughter of Neptune and Clarisse left. "How'd you get them to stop and say sorry?" She asked. "Um you know I had a feeling and the water went away and then I told them to say sorry," I answered the girl. "Who's your godly parent?" She asked. "It's Poseidon Isn't It?"

"Um I dunno, but judging by the knowledge and common sense you have you must be daughter of Athena," I realized using her mothers Greek name because it was easier then her roman name. "Yes I am! Are those your friends who are leaving?" The daughter of Athena asked, pointing at my friends. "Yeah they probably left when the daughter of Neptune got her water on!" I said, smiling. "Roman and Greek, huh?" She asked. "Yep I guess so," I answered, shrugging. "We've never had a child of both. Are you sure you're not a minor god?" Athena's child asked as we walked to where the cabins stood. "Uh nope," I answered. "You look very athletic I think you are a daughter of Apollo. The children of Apollo are very athletic and they boast allot," Athena's daughter explained. "Oh sorry for being so rude i'm Annabeth."

"I'm . . . I . . . I'm Rainbow Dash," I stuttered. "What?" She asked. "Why would one of the gods accept that name?"

"Um well what if someone just happened to be a demigod in a different sort way?" I asked, nervously. "That is scientifically impossible," Annabeth told me. "Heh heh you remind me of . . . Oh no Scootz we planned a pleasant day together then the light whisked us away!" I yelled sitting on the ground curled up into a ball. "Scootz?" Annabeth asked in confusion. "My little sister well I sort of adopted her but I didn't but I did," I explained. "Adopted you are only fifteen right?" Annabeth asked. "Yes and I don't live with my 'rents I live by myself so I could only pretend to adopt Scootz and . . . and," I said, as I started crying into my arms. "Please don't tell my friends about this," I pleaded still crying. "Tell your friends about what?" Annabeth asked, rubbing my back. "Me crying I never cry," I said straightening up. "Oh I see," Annabeth answered. "I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone else," I said, putting all my trust into her. "Yeah anything," She said probably longing to know. I sighed. "Um . . . me and my friends we aren't from this dimension I am not human nether are my friends we are talking ponies!" I said faster than a heartbeat. "You what?" Annabeth asked with worry across her face. "You are a talking pony from another dimension? That's scientifically impossible!"

"There goes the scientific thing again," I said rolling my eyes. "But it is how'd you get here anyway?" She asked. "Pinks, one of my friends, brought us to this red book with a triangle on it they said for me to read it so I did. It said: 'Read it if you dare for this is a spell that takes you far away low into a valley where swords clash and shields shield where twelve through eighteen year olders thrive with no fear'," I explained. "It was a spell why did you read it?" Annabeth asked. "Annabeth I am too loyal in fact I am the most loyalist of all my world so when I'm told to do something especially when my friends tell me something I do it," I answered hiding behind my rainbow hair. "Well why are you so loyal?" She questioned. I sighed. "I'm the element of loyalty from the elements of friendship or Harmony," I answered once again. "What are the elements of harmony?" Annabeth asked. "They are seven stones Generosity, Kindness, Honesty, Laughter, Loyalty, All elements, and most importantly Magic my friends and I wield their power after we revived them anything else?" I asked Annabeth. "Yes who exactly are your friends?" Annabeth asked eagerly. "Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Starland Sparkle, and Twilight Sparkle," I answered. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I . . . won't but why would the gods go to another world?" Annabeth questioned herself. "Because they need a break from Roman and the Greek at some point," I blurted. "Makes sense so sometimes they move to a different dimension?" Annabeth asked in a thinking position. "Well duh they get tired of there forms sometimes but that's why we came here it was destiny this is the only close safe haven for us demigods except for the Roman one," I realized with wide eyes. "That makes sense come on here are the cabins that's the Zeus and Hera cabin," Annabeth said pointing at a grey scary one and another one next to it. "Lets go check 'em out," I said walking forward. Annabeth grabbed my arm. "I don't know it's not right unless Jason says it's okay," Annabeth warned. "Lets go then!" I urged. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Jason it's me Annabeth I have to er tell you something," Annabeth called through the door. A guy with blonde hair, orange camp tee, torn blue jeans, and black shoes opened the door and Immediately saw me and asked, "Who's this?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash," I said with my competitive smile. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jup . . . I mean Zeus," He said. "You were going to say Jupiter which is Zeus's Roman name," I answered with a bored expression. "How'd you know that?" Jason asked. "I'm Greek and Roman duh," I said like it should be obvious. "But that's impossible," Jason said shaking his head. Annabeth leaned into tell Jason something but lucky me I could hear that well thanks to Fluttershy. Annabeth said, "I said that too."

Jason nodded. "Makes sense," He said. I sighed. "You don't have to whisper 'I said that too'," I told Annabeth. "Because even if you had a secret my ears have grown used to whispers."

"How exactly?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow. "Fluttershy she is really shy and when she does talk she uses whispers or below whispers," I explained. "Hey so I heard that if me and my friends weren't claimed by tonight we'd have to sleep with you, is that correct?" I asked. "Yeah if that's what Chiron said," Jason replied. "Yep," I answered. "Oh wait I forgot the contest is coming up tonight I have to get ready!" Jason realized. "Jason calm your horses," I said trying to calm him. "I can't I gott -" Jason started. I covered his mouth with my hand. "Dude I'm doing the contest," I said with a bored look on my face. "You're what?" Jason asked, shocked. "I've done worse then that dude I have climbed sky scrapers fell off them and brushed myself off well I did break my leg but that didn't matter," I said with a fierce look on my face. He grabbed my hand. "What! How are you even alive then that's impossible even for a demigod?" Jason asked in amazement. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I told him as I peeled his hand off my wrist. "I have to go find my friends as fast as I can," I said with a smirk and I dashed off.


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Changes

Annabeth's P.O.V

Rainbow Dash just dashed out of sight in about two seconds flat and my mouth was wide. "I get why her last name is Dash," Jason chuckled like he was lovestruck which he probably was. "Jason you have a girlfriend remember!" I yelled frustrated. "Yeah yeah," He said as he waved me away. "That's Leo's girl."

I smacked my forehead.

Fluttershy's P.O.V

I saw some dust behind us then I remembered that we had left Dash to deal with the fighting girls. Even though I was prepared I yelped and jumped into the air as Dash showed up. I was flying! Again, but deffinatly flying! Then a tritant showed above my head and I squeaked again. Then boom I was wearing a blue tidaly dress and glass slippers. My hair was in a ponytail although my bangs were still covering my right eye. And there was this blue headband in my hair. My skin was yellow like at home. "Fluttershy you're a daughter of Neptune?" Dash asked, suprized. Then I saw my friend's tear streaked face although her tears were dry. "Um I guess," I squeaked landing. Everyone was looking at me. I hid behind my short bangs. "Already cool you're just like me uh I guess we could meet jason know," Leo guessed. "Dash you okay?" I asked my friend in the back of the group. "I . . . I'm fine," Dash stuttered. "No you aren't I see your tear streaked face you can't fool me Dash," I told her rensuringly. "Oh I was going to hang out with Scootz today and this happened," Dash said hugging herself. "Tell this to no one or nopony, but I was going to adopt Scootz tommorow at her birthday, but now I can't."

"Adopt her?" I questioned. "Yes she would like that more than any regal scooter trick any one could buy her," Dash explained. "Oh well um okay," I nervously told my friend. "Leo where is this cabin of Poseiden?"

"Neptune," Dash whispered to me. I ignored her. "Right there," he said pointing at a cabin that looked like a fishing cabin with a trident above the door. "Um I already met Jason so I'll be with Flutters," Dash said. "Okay," Twilight said, waving hand. "Bye."

Dash and I walked to the Poseiden cabin and of coarse I had to knock. "Why do I have to knock it's my cabin?" I asked my friend holding my hands to my waist. She shrugged. "Come on," I urged my friend to come as I opened the door. "Hello," I greeted. Then someone put a knife to my throught and I yelped. "That's why," Dash said although I couldn't see her. "Why are you in here?" A girl with shaggy hair asked. She had a clamp half - blood tee on. She had short - shorts, sea - green eyes, and torn blue sneakers. "T - t -this," I stuttered. "This is her cabin too," Dash said. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know," the girl said. "I'm Lucy Jackson best Half - blood there is come in, come in."

Dash and I went in and everything was neat. Books were stacked around the room, beds were made, and drawers were closed. "Hasn't been this clean since Percy disappeared," Lucy said admiring her work with her hand on her chin. "Um I'm Fluttershy call me Flutters," I said not shy like. Dash was staring at me like I'd never talked before. "Sup like I said I am so sorry it's just since Percy disappeared I haven't allowed anyone in," Lucy said then she turned to Dash. "You're the one who stopped me from smashing that fat war pig with water right?"

"Yep name's Dash. Rainbow Dash," Dash answered with a proud smile. "Uhuh how'd you do that? How'd you make me stop? Are you a daughter of Aphrodite?" Lucy asked with a suspiciuos eye. "I dunno. I dunno. And it's Venus not Aphrodite and no I'm not I don't like all that fru fru stuff," Dash explained. "Yeah you're right because I lost control of the water usually it would splash everywhere but somebody took it from me and placed it back," Lucy thought aloud. "You must be my sister then."

"What do you mean?" Dash asked curiously. "I mean I had a dream last night of when I was little Dad came back and he looked a lot different but very simmilar. He stayed for awhile and mom had a baby girl with Rainbow hair. Mom was devistated she had said, 'Why Poseiden why bring me her? Why did she have to be born to me? Why is she my daughter?' Then Dad said, 'My dear this is a miricale, but we must send her away. Her name will be Rainbow Dash Jackson and she will come back at fifteen,'. Oh my you do have Rainbow hair just like in my dream!" Lucy explained. Dash's mouth was open with fright maybe or was it something else. Then above Dash was a tridant and her skin became flawless, She had a rainbow dress on, blue high heels, and a red wavey tiara. Her hair was long and wavey.

"Well I know I'm staying," Dash said. "So are you really going to face clarisse in the compition she'll squash you like a bug!" Lucy cried. "Oh you don't know me do ya sister?" Dash asked smiling. "Dash has won like every compition she has done," I said. "Oh but Clarisse is different she will not be beat by a new girl at all and if she does she gonna find your weak spot and win," Lucy warned. "Weak spot?" Dash asked as if she didn't know what that was. "Yeah you know like losing a brother or something like that," Lucy explained. "You think I have a weak spot? No I don't I can do anything. Besides I have to get home I have fans to get back to," Dash said proudly. "Fans? As in the ones that cool you down or the people fans," Lucy chuckled. "People fans! I have a life you know," Dash said throwind her hands in the air. "And I need to get back to one in particular."  
"Why are you famous?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Swear you won't tell anyone," Dash asked sternly. "I - I swear on the river styx," Lucy promised. Dash sighed. I knew she was going to tell where we were from but I didn't care. I just looked at my feet. "Well me and my friends we're from a different world and we're ponies. I was a pegisus and so was Flutters," Dash blurted. "I'm not suprized but a different world Dad really," Lucy said to no one in particular. Lucy sighed and waved her hand to summon us. "Mom will want to see you, Come on."  
"Okay," Dash said, as Lucy grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5: MOM!

Chapter 5: MOM!

Rainbow's P.O.V

"Let's fly!" Lucy yelled. "We can do that?" I asked with confusion. "coarse we can just focus on the water in the air coming under you for balance ask Dad to help you if you need it," Lucy explained. "Okay," I said and I closed my eyes tight and focused. I focused on water forming under me for balance. Nothing. Dad can ya help me here I need to find Mom please help, I thought. Then I felt a sensation on my back I knew too well. Wings! I thought. Thanks Dad. I looked at my body even my skin was cyan. "Are those?" Lucy asked uncertainly. "Wings?"

"Yep and yes they're cyan just like my old ones," I said to Lucy. "That's it! Dash you have wings because you're part pony, part human, and part god," Lucy realized. "You had to be sent away because you were part pony and you needed to fit in."

"Uh sure can we go now?" I asked. "Yes it doesn't take long to go to Manhattan," Lucy replied. Then she handed me a Rams hat from her pack. "Made it myself. It's an invisibility hat. Just put it on and I've got my own."

Lucy pulled out another hat, but it was a Cardinals hat. She put the hat on and she vanished. I put mine on too. "Ready," I asked. "Yep," Lucy told me.

"So this is Mom's house?" I asked as we went inside. "Yep!" Lucy yelled over excitedly. "Mom i'm home!"

"Why are you here? aren't you supposed to be at camp?" Lucy's Mom called I meant my Mom or whatever. "Yes, but I found someone you would want to meet," Lucy explained. Now that I got a good look around I figured we had entered the living room and Mom was in the kitchen. The living room looked simple. A couch, a TV, and some pictures. Then a woman came in from what looked like the kitchen. She had a white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She was carrying three cups of what looked like coffee. "Sit down Lucy you're not a stranger," Mom ordered. Lucy and I sat down on the couch while Mom got something blue chips i think it was. When she came back in she placed everything on the table in front of us not even noticing me. Mom finally looked up at Lucy. "What did you want to show me?" Mom asked as she hugged her daughter. "Well I had a dream last night about you and Dad. Is it true you had another child other than Percy?" Lucy asked. Mom sighed still not noticing me though. "It's true her name is Rainbow Dash Jackson she's supposed to come back by . . ." Mom trailed away as she saw me. I chuckled. "Hi."

"Oh my is that you Rainbow Dash?" Mom asked eyes wide as tacos. I shot up out of my chair. "The one and only," I said proudly. "Mom? Why did Dad take me to another world?"

"Well your Dad lived in Equestria when you were born. When gods are there they are half Roman and Half Greek, but they prefer Their roman names, but they are nicer and kinder then they are in Rome or Greece form," Mom explained. I finished her thoughts, "Because Equestria's the most Kindest, loyalist, funniest, generous, honest, and magical place there is."

"Yes it is," Mom agreed and she hugged me. "This. Is. So. Awesome," I squealed and I hugged her back. "I can't believe it!" Mom said, nearing tears. "Who did you stay with?"

"Um my adoptive parents they were pretty harsh but loving," I answered, my eyes welling with tears. I actually think some had escaped. "What do you me?" Mom asked concerned. "Nothing. Life always has its ups and downs," I told her reassuringly. I didn't want to make my Mom upset she had just met me. "How did I even get Rainbow hair?"

"Oh I don't know your father probably and you have wings!" Mom exclaimed. "Yeah in Equestria I'm a Pegasus," I told her. "Okay I gotta go now," I said, as I dragged Lucy towards the door. "Wait! Lucy what about Percy have - have you found him?" Mom asked. "What?" I asked. "No, but we have a hunch," Lucy smiled and then we left.


	6. Chapter 6: Weird, My Feet Are on Fire

**So I know you've waited a long time, but my computer broke down and I had to use my tablet and I didn't have it on my tablet so her we go! c:**

* * *

Chapter Six: Weird, My Feet Are on Fire

Fluttershy's P.O.V

Where's Dash she should have been here by now! I thought. It's almost lunch! Then over head a human shadow with wings went over me and landed right next to me. I yelped. "Golly Flutters it's just me," said Dash's voice. I turned toward the voice and I almost fainted. It was Rainbow Dash but she had wings! "Dash," I started. "Are those your old wings?"

"Yep sure are," I answered. "Bye."

And Dash sped off. Lucy landed next to me. "What? Why'd she speed off?" I asked. "Either to go and cry or sign up for the rock climbing event this afternoon," Lucy answered. "What! That lava spewing thing that's the competition? Sometimes Dash is really unpredictable," I said as I face-palmed myself. "Let's go to lunch," Lucy laughed. We walked of for lunch when got there not only was Rainbow there but so was another boy. "That's our half brother, Tyson, he's a Cyclops," Lucy said, pointing at the boy. "Cyclops?" I asked eagerly. "They are tall and have one eye," Lucy explained. Dash looked very annoyed at the Cyclops. Lucy and I walked to the table. "Hey Tyson!" Lucy greeted. "Can't believe you made it we have seven new demigods you've already met one Rainbow Dash Jackson."

"What! You're my brothers sister?" Tyson asked Dash. "Apparently," Dash answered. "I'm Tyson I love peanut butter," Tyson exclaimed. "Tyson this is your other half - sister Fluttershy," Lucy said gesturing towards me. "Oh hello um I you know hi," I muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Well hi," Tyson said. "Hey after lunch we can pick a weapon," Lucy told me and Dash. "Really?" Dash asked with excitement. "Yep," Lucy answered. Then a boy with blonde hair came up. His shirt was orange and said camp half - blood. His blue jeans were a little torn around the knees. His shoes were black. He came up to our table. "Hey Rainbow Dash," the boy said waving at her. "Hi Jason how's it going?" Dash asked. "It's all good I was wondering if you'd like to um take a walk with me?" Jason asked. "Jason y-" Lucy started but was cut off by rainbow. "Sure I'd love to tonight though," Dash said looking at him smirking. "But that's when the harpies come out," Jason replied. "Are you scared Grace?" Dash asked looking into Jason's eyes. "Um well . . . no," Jason replied. "Good see you tonight," Dash said. Jason walked off in a daze. "How'd you convince him to do that?" Lucy asked. "I dunno," Dash answered. "A date Rainbow you now we have to go home," I complained. "Oh I know but you know we're coming back again too," Dash said. I was puzzled. "She's right once you come here you always have to come back or just get attacked by monsters," Lucy said. I saw Rainbow shake her head at Lucy but Lucy didn't notice. "M - m - monsters?" I squeaked. "Oh come on Flutters you've faced a dragon before alone I never could have done that," Dash said soothingly. "Wait you've seen dragons before?" Lucy asked. "Of coarse we have I mean my friend Twilight has a baby one and one grown up one was sleeping in a cave on a mountain and covered Po - I mean our town into smoke and me and my friends went to the mountain and when we got to the top we battled that dragon but no such luck with us me and my friends except Fluttershy she hid behind a rock, at the rock then Fluttershy got all Godzilla and told the dragon to back off and it went scampering off like a baby," Dash boasted. She said to much. "I realized you came from another world but wow Fluttershy how did you scare him off?" Lucy asked. "I used the stare," Fluttershy said. "What's that?" Tyson asked. "The stare it's a stare all animals fear it's a special ability I have," I told them. "Oh I almost forgot Tyson swear on the river Styx you won't tell they're from another world," Lucy command. "I swear on the river Styx," Tyson promised. "Is that like a little um promise you do cause we have one like that too," I asked. "Yep except you can't break it," Lucy explained. "Yeah ours is called the pinkie pie promise it goes like this cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye that's it right Fluttershy?" Dash asked looking at me. I nodded. "Who made that up?" Lucy asked. "It sounds funny."

"Most of Pinkie's statements are," I muttered. "Our friend Pinkie Pie made that one up we always use it to know our secrets are safe," Dash explained. "Oh! Well I can't wait to see you at the lava wall tonight," Lucy told Dash probably trying to keep everyone's spirit up and for us not to worry about Dash. "Yep, but I really don't need a good luck," Dash told her. "Dash maybe you should be a little careful it does spit lava at you," I warned. "Hey no worries Flutters you know i'm the fastest thing alive," Dash bragged. "I just don't want you to get hurt," I said. "That's okay. I'll be fine," Dash answered. Twilight and the others came up to us. "So Dash you really gonna do it?" A.J. asked nervously. Dash blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"

"Did you really sign up for that lava wall?" A.J. asked, cautiously. "Everybody's a talkin' 'bout it.

"Oh that! Did Clarisse tell everyone?" Dash asked. "If you mean a really buff girl with a ponytail then yah," A.J. said. "Did she tell you?" Dash asked with wide eyes. A.J. and the group nodded. "What did she tell you?" Dash asked, with a smirk. "That you were wimpy and needed a life," A.J. answered, quickly. Everyone stared at her. Rainbow's jaw hung open as if to say something, like she was hurt. Then Dash burst out laughing. "Oh Oh! That's so rich! She actually believed that?" Rainbow asked through laughs. Everyone looked confused except for Lucy. "I acted all sweet to soften my load," Dash explained. Then she quickly added. "Not that I needed to."

Then everybody started filing in. Twilight and the others went with Jason to his table. Chiron pounded his hoof against the floor to silence us. "Now today was a little weird, as some people may know we have new campers do not over whelm them they will come up and introduce themselves and tell us their godly parent if they know theirs."

We went up to the front of the pavilion. I hid behind Rainbow. Twilight introduced herself first, then Rarity, then A.J., then then Pinkie Pie, then me with slight hesitation, and then Rainbow Dash. Which I saw someone in the crowd fiddle with their hair. She had the same style as Dash. Cool, athletic, awesome, and sometimes angry. Rainbow also noticed the girl for her eyes widened. "Do you know her?" I asked Dash. "Impossible," She shook her head, as we sat down at our table. "Nope. She just reminded me of my family."

"Oh," I answered. "Follow me." Lucy gestured to a long table filled with food. We got our plate's and walked over to the fireplace. "We burn our food?" I asked. Lucy nodded. "Only half of it."

"Oh," I said. When it was my turn instincts kicked in. I scraped half of my food into the fire and muttered, "Poseidon."

I went back to the Poseidon table where Tyson was already munching on his food. "So you're a Cyclops?" I asked, eagerly. Tyson nodded. "So are you like an animal or human or what?" I asked, nervously. "Actually I'm half god and half sea nymph," Tyson answered. "Nymph?" I asked. "Yeah they come out of trees and plants," Tyson explained. "Oh," I answered. "So how long are you going to be here?"

"The rest of the summer, looking for my brother Percy," Tyson explained. "Do you know where he is?" I asked. "We think he's at a Roman camp," Tyson said, as Rainbow sat next to me. "I can't wait to get a weapon!" Dash exclaimed. Then the girl that I saw earlier came up and sat down. "Sorry a little late," She mumbled. "That's okay," I muttered. "Oh hey Jet how are you?" Tyson asked the girl. Dash's eyes widened at the name 'Jet'. "Um excuse me for a minute," Dash said, getting up. "Are you okay Rainbow?" I asked. "I'm fine. I just need to go," Dash answered. Dash ran off out of the pavilion.

Dash's P.O.V

I ran from the pavilion, after seeing Jet. I ran into my cabin and cried my heart out. I hit my pillow so many times in turned to mush. Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she say bye at least? I thought. There was a knock on the door. I wiped away tears. "Come in," I shouted. Jason came in. "What happened to you?" Jason asked. "I . . . Jet just reminds me of my family," I answered, truthfully. "Oh well I was just checking on you," Jason answered. "No it's okay," I replied. "I need some tips."

I do there I confessed! I need help. Amazing right? I thought. "On the climbing wall."

"Watch out for Clarisse!" Jason blurted. "I mean watch out for Clarisse and the lava and if you win watch out for Clarisse even more!"

"Uh okay. I'll watch out for he-" I started, but a girl cut me off. "JASON!"

Jason flinched. "Yes?"

"What are you doing in here?" The girl asked. "Piper I was just making sure Rainbow Dash was okay," Jason answered, calmly. Apparently Jason had handled girls. "Who?" The newly named Piper asked. "Rainbow Dash she's one of the seven new demigods," Jason answered. "That's why you were in here," Piper said. "She's a daughter of Poseidon?"

I nodded, "Percy's also my bro I never knew, but you know cool."

"She also has a friend named Fluttershy that's a daughter of Neptune," Jason answered. Piper looked satisfied and left. "Sometimes she bugs me," Jason growled. "Why?" I asked. "She thinks I love her. If fact I sort of did and then she got annoying," Jason answered. "When does lunch end?" I asked. "About right now." And with that said. Lucy and Fluttershy burst into the room. "Hey c'mon time to get a weapon," Lucy commanded. "Ah yeah!" I shouted. Lucy, Flutters, and I walked out of the cabin and in about two or three minutes we came upon a gardening shed. It looked like it had gardening tools in it, but I knew better. Lucy opened the door and walked in me and Flutters in tow. There was a variety of weapons. Like sword, bows and arrows, knives, and stuff like that. "Flutters how 'bout you go first," Lucy suggested. Flutters nodded calmly, with only a tiny squeak. Lucy picked up a knife. "This one maybe?" Lucy asked. Flutters picked it up and held it firmly. "I like it," Flutters muttered. "I want it."

Lucy smiled. "It doesn't have a name, so you can name it."

"Shark," Flutters muttered. "Makes sense," I mumbled. "Now Dash," Lucy said. She picked up a huge sword, that should have been heavy for her. "No," I answered. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a celestial bronze sword. With a rainbow handle. I picked it up. It fit my grip perfectly. "How 'bout this one?" I questioned. I looked at Lucy and she nodded. "That ones name is Wavetide. It'll turn into a pen like it's brother and sister."

She looked on the floor and picked something up. "Put that on the tip of the sword," Lucy commanded. I did so and it immediately turned into a ballpoint pen, with rainbow lining. "I love it!" I squealed. "And it's perfect grip!"

I opened the top of Wavetide and it changed into a sword. I inspected it. "Hm . . . 8 inches, 56 pounds, grip 100%," I said. Then I noticed Lucy and Flutters staring at me. I shrugged. "I dunno it just popped up."

"Uh huh," Lucy said in awe. She shook her head. "Um since we have our weapons we can go to the arena and test how good you are."

Flutters and I nodded. We walked to the arena and got there in 5 minutes flat. "We've got it to ourselves, so you know, you'll fight against me winner challenges the others and I'll start out," Lucy said. "C'mon Rainbow."

Lucy beckoned me forward. I looked her in the eye and saw that she was serious about this. Lucy started to put on armor. I just stood there waiting. "Rainbow do be careful," Flutters warned. I waved the warn away. Lucy handed me some armor, but I declined. "No thanks," I smiled and uncapped Wavetide. "Oh but - whatever I always win anyway," Lucy uncapped Wavebiter. Flutters hid behind her hair. I looked over at her. "It's okay Flutters I'll be fine," I asurred her. Then my arm moved and I looked and saw Lucy's sword had turned to dust. I smiled. She just gawked at me. "H-How?"

"The sword Wavetide was made by Poseidon himself and Wavetide was named the number one sword all across the world," I recited, in a ghostly tone. "What?" Lucy and Flutters asked. I looked at them like I hadn't said anything. "Well I was saying let's go do something," I said. "N-n-n-no y-y-y-you said something a-about Poseidon a-a-and your eyes were glowing!" Flutters screeched. "Oh that!" I stuttered. "Oh . . . um that was nothing."

"Chiron needs to know about this," Lucy demanded and she tried to pull me out of there, but she yanked her hand away like I was burning hot. "Ow!" Lucy shouted. She looked at me in awe. "What?" I asked. I looked down at my feet. THEY WERE ON FIRE! I didn't panic because it didn't hurt. It subsided. "But your my sister!" Lucy said. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Look it's getting dark!" I yelled and ran off to the campfire where the campers were already there. I sat down beside Twilight, Spike, and AJ. I was sweating.

* * *

***sing song tone is italic!* ****_Cliffhangers! _****Don't you absolutely love 'em?**


	7. Chapter 7: Battles and Loves

**Seventh chapter here we go!**

* * *

"Are you okay sugar cube?" AJ asked. "Seven demigods will fall and seven demigods shall rise to save. The fourteen demigods will fight with courage and bravery to defeat the great evil," I recited again. Then I nodded like nothing happened. They stared at me. I fiddled with my hair. "So, did you get claimed?" I asked. "Nope," AJ said. Twilight shook her head. "Did you? Because we didn't see you all day," Twilight said. I nodded. "I have a full sister and a half-sister and a half-brother and a full brother," I explained. "That's dandy sugar cube," AJ said. I smiled. "Explain?" Twilight asked. "Lucy is my full sis, Fluttershy is my half-sis, Tyson is my half-bro, and Percy is my full bro," I explained. "Wait how is Flutters you're half-sister?" Twilight asked. "She's a daughter of Ne- Poseidon and so am I," I explained. "Oh," Twilight said. Chiron stamped his hoof.

Twilight's P.O.V

When Rainbow sat between me and AJ. I knew there was something wrong with her. She had a rainbow dress on, blue high heels, and a red wavy tiara. Her hair was long and wavy. Then after AJ asked if she was okay, Rainbow recited a prophecy. Then Chiron quieted us with his hoof. "Know we would like to announce the competitors for this evening's wall climb!" Chiron took out a scroll and read it. "Clarisse, Lucy, and Rainbow Dash are competing tonight!"

Everyone started to whisper. "Hey Spike how's it goin'? You alright?" Rainbow asked like she just noticed him. He nodded. "Good!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Hey Rainbow, you forgot to mention me," a girl in front of me said. Her hair was exactly like Dash's except it was black. Her skin was a flawless white. She had a camp tee and blue jeans. Her shoes were light purple. Her eyes were magenta. "Oh sorry Jet, I forgot," Rainbow apologized. Jet nodded. "This is also my sister, Jet," Rainbow explained.

"Hello,"

"Howdy,"

"Sup,"

Rainbow fiddled with her hair. "Um I gotta go," Rainbow said and she ran off.

Rainbow's P.O.V

I was in my cabin waiting for the campfire to end. Lucy came in. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Jet's your full sister too," I explained. "She came from your world?" Lucy asked, calmly. I nodded. "I'm furious with her, but i'm glad to see her," I said. Lucy nodded. "Mom went to Equestria, after I ran away, and married Poseidon again and had Jet, didn't she?"

I nodded. "That would make the most sense."

A conch horn blew in the distance. "Looks like you got some Clarisse butt to defeat," Lucy whispered.

I thought it was gonna be hard, Clarisse surely made it look like that whilst she was practicing. After she practiced once she walked up to me. "Where's your armor Rainbow Crash?" Clarisse sneered. I put my sword to her throut in a flash. "Never! Ever! Call me Rainbow Crash!" I said, calmly. I lowered my sword and put it into pen form and put it in my pocket. "As for my Armour I don't need any."

"But that's the rules," Clarisse protested. "No I looked you don't have to have armor," I said proudly. Everyone had shown up. Chiron did his announcements and then finally said we could go. I started climbing furiously. Clarisse was on the other side of my wall. She tried to push a wood plank into my stomach but I pushed it back. Lava poured onto my arm. It didn't hurt, of course, but it was on fire so many people in the crowd gasped. I just ignored them both. Dad you can help me now, I thought. My wings sprouted on my back, my skin changed color, and I started to use my wings to accelerate myself to the top. Lave spilled on my wing. People were gasping and trying to yell at me to come down, but I didn't turn away. I reached the top immediately and grabbed the ring. My wing and arm were still on fire, but I just flew down. Apollo children rushed around me. I blinked. I pushed them away. "Really guys? I'm immune to fire," I said. They backed off immediantly. Leo pushed through the crowd. "You are?" He asked. I nodded and put the fire out in one touch. "And you have wings? Are they like robotic?"

"I'm very immune to fire and I have wings and they're not robotic. They're real," I said. "How are they real? How are you ammune to fire? How di-?" I kissed him on the cheek to shut him up. "You're really annoying, Leo Valdez. So shut up."

NEXT DAY . . . . .

Leo's P.O.V

Piper, Jason, and I were sitting on the docks. "Gods that was the first time a girl kissed me . . . . Willingly . . . ," I said, still shocked from the day before. "Yeah we know, dude, you've said that a million times already," Jason said. "Do you think she likes me? Does she like 'hot' guys? Does she like my style?" I asked to no one in particular. Piper was staring beyond me. "Why don't you ask her that?" Piper suggested. I turned around, my mouth agape. "Did . . . did you . . . ?" That was all I could say. "Yes I heard," Her look was hard, but I saw a sparkle in Rainbow Dash's eyes and I knew she was amused. She went up and kissed me on the cheek. "And I may or may not like you."

Rainbow winked at me and walked away. "I think she likes me," I said, faintly.

Rainbow's P.O.V

I walked up to my friends who hand been claimed, Twilight's mom is Hecate (Who wouldn't know that?), AppleJack's mom is Demeter Who knew it?, Pinkie Pie's dad is Hermes (Who woulda guessed?), Rarity's mom is Aphrodite (again who would've known?). The only one that I was surprised about was me and Fluttershy because I was more Ares like and Flutters was better with animals. "Hey guys," I said, beaming. 'Where were yah Dash we told ya ta be here five minutes ago," AppleJack said, tapping her foot. "I . . . Uh . . . I was practicing flying in this form," I said. "Is this about the boy you kissed last night. "Uh . . . No!" My face was stern. Of course I was thinking about Leo. He was cute and funny and . . . Hot. I laughed out loud at the thought which it sounded pretty girly. I coughed to cover it up. I realized Twilight had a purple wand and purple wings and skin. "You just got your blessing?" I asked. She nodded. Then she pointed her wand at me and it started scanning my face with a blinding light. "Gah! Hey! I need my eyes!" I complained. The scan stopped and I saw dark blotches everywhere. "Sorry I just need to know," Twilight said. "Know what?" I asked. She flicked her wand and it started talking. "Recently kissed someone today-" I blushed and said, "Okay, okay don't let the whole camp know!"

Twilight smiled and flicked her wand again. "You had to embarass me, huh?" I asked, still blushing lightly. "You like Leo, Dashie?" Pinkie asked. I turned my backs on them and crossed my arms. "No! And so what if I did! It wouldn't be harmful!" I yelled.

* * *

**Pretty long, huh?**


End file.
